The objectives of the Data Management and Computing Core are to provide database management services for genotypic and phenotypic data used in this Program Project. This Core Unit also is responsible for data quality control, supports applications software, provides network and systems management for computers used by this Program Project, and protects the confidentiality and security of project data. Specific aims of this core unit during the proposed grant period are (1) to manage acquisition and control of computerized data used in this Program Project, and to maintain laboratory data acquisition software; (2) to maintain an inventory of samples collected in the course of the research; (3) to manage inter-laboratory file transfer; (4) to maintain the software used for processing gradient gel data; (5) to construct and maintain computerized pedigrees of family data; (6) to assess the quality of the data collected; (7) to manage and correct discrepant genotypes; (8) to calculate IBD matrices; (9) to transform raw data into forms suitable for genetic analysis; (10) to further develop and enhance software used in this Program Project as needed; (11) to undertake systems programming tasks as needed to maintain our computer system and its communications network; (12) to maintain system and data backup procedures; (13) to oversee system and network security; and (14) to establish a Web site for dissemination of information about this Program Project.